


Point of Service

by zeffyamethyst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, the filthiest goddamn thing I've written yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeffyamethyst/pseuds/zeffyamethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has near limitless control. Sugawara tests them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keptein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/gifts).



> Uh, look, this is all [kep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein) and grimmsical's fault. There was volleyball hell and then there was this stuff about porn and I am apparently incapable of backing down from dares.

Sugawara is a good teammate and a good friend, he tries his best to take note of when they’re at their limit and treat them accordingly. Like now.

By Sugawar’s estimate Kageyama is almost at the end of his much vaunted control. His wrists are red where he’s been pulling at the ropes and his thighs tremble as they stretch wide open to allow for Sugawara to sit between them, rocking an orange dildo in and out of him. It’s the same colour as their uniform and Sugawara bought it on a whim, but when Kageyama went an appealing red upon seeing it, well, Sugawara is a good teammate and only giving him what he wants. 

A shaky gasp brings his attention back to Kageyama, who is biting his lip, trying not to make a noise. Sometimes, Sugawara likes to pry his mouth open, ordering him to be as loud as he wants. Likes hearing the way Kageyama whimpers and moans and begs for him. 

This time though he lets Kageyama be. He’s already being cruel enough. He pulls the dildo almost all the way, teasing Kageyama’s rim with the ridge and he smiles when Kageyama tries to rock down on it, a low whimper escaping the younger man. Sugawara wraps his other hand around Kageyama’s dick, his little finger covering the cock-ring that’s giving Kageyama even more reason whimper. Kageyama’s reaction is immediate; he arches into Sugawara’s grip with a gasp then shoves back onto the dildo like he can’t decide what he wants more. Sugawara loves this moment, when Kageyama’s too far gone to pretend he doesn’t want this as much as he does. When he responds to everything Sugawara does with the same intense honesty he approaches volleyball. 

Sugawara leans up and brushes a strand of sweat-soaked hair off Kageyama’s face. “Had enough?”

Kageyama glares at him. pupils blown-wide and Sugawara is honestly impressed that he can manage that much. But glare or not, there’s no avoiding the fact that Kageyama’s approaching his limit. 

With a soft laugh Sugawara strokes Kageyama from root to tip and down again, slow and leisurely, thumb sliding along the large vein and swiping over the slit. Kageyama jumps at that, then groans as the movement jolts the dildo still inside him.

"I think you’ve had enough," Sugawara says, laughing again when Kageyama nods weakly. 

He takes the cock ring off and has to bite his lip at the way Kageyama groans at that, the sound going straight to his groin. With a few pushes at Kageyama’s shoulders, he rearranges them so he’s on his back and Kageyama is straddling him. Kageyama winces when Sugawara pulls the dildo out of him, and Sugawara finds himself petting Kageyama’s hips, soothing him with a few quiet words. 

"Ready?" Sugawara asks, pushing Kageyama into place. 

Kageyama nods and without further prompting, reaches back to hold Sugawara’s cock in place as he pushes down. Sugawara’s worked him open enough that it’s an easy slide, but there’s still that initial resistance, that moment when Kageyama has to work at it and Sugawra loves it. That Kageyama wants it, wants him enough. He stays still until Kageyama’s sunk down all the way,until Kageyama gives him a little nod. 

By now they’ve worked out a rhythm that suits them best and Sugawara lied before, this is the part he loves best. When it’s just Kageyama and him, no toys and no games. He tugs Kageyama down by his shoulder, pulling him into a kiss that quickly turns filthy and wet as Kageyama rocks back onto him faster and faster. Something brushes against his stomach and Sugawara quickly figures out that it’s Kageyama’s hand. It only takes a few strokes for Kageyama to come, and Sugawara groans as he pushes into the tight heat again and again until he spills. 

Kageyama doesn’t quite collapse, still had that much control left, but he drops his foredhead onto Sugawara’s chest and that’s almost as good. Sugawara gathers enough energy to put his hand on Kageyama’s head, digging into the tangled mess and tugging lightly at the strands. There’s nothing about Kageyama that he likes more than any other, but he could happily spend an entire day just playing with his hair, Sugawara thinks. 

"Good?" Sugawara asks. 

"Mmm," Kageyama says, arms tightening around Sugawara. 

He’ll have to get up soon, Sugawara knows, needs to clean them up and make sure Kageyama gets home on time. Needs to finish up that assignment due tomorrow. Needs to clean up his room at least a little. That’s minutes away though, minutes where he can have just this and ultimately Sugawara is a selfish man.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, proof if any was ever needed that I can't do porn. And I was only on, like, ep 8 (?) when I wrote this so characterisiation is meh. 
> 
> You can find me at my [fandom tumblr](syncytio.tumblr.com) and at my [writing tumblr](lexadaisical.tumblr.com).


End file.
